LCD panels have been gradually become the mainstream flat display apparatus due to the advantages of light weight, small size and low power consumption.
A vertical alignment (VA) display mode technique has been widely used in the field of liquid crystal display due to a good performance in a wide viewing angle. The VA display modes include a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, a polymer sustained vertical alignment (PSVA) mode and so on.
The vertical alignment display mode called the PSVA mode is shown in FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C. FIG 1A is a schematic diagram showing a structure of a first transparent electrode layer of a LCD panel of a current PSVA mode; FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram showing a structure taken along an A-A′ section of the PSVA mode LCD panel in FIG. 1A when the panel is not powered; FIG. 1C is a schematic diagram showing a structure taken along an A-A′ section of the PSVA mode LCD panel in FIG. 1A when the panel is powered. The LCD panel 100 of this display mode comprises a color filter (CF) substrate 110, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 120 and liquid crystal molecules 130. Transparent electrode layers 140 and 141 are provided on inner sides of the CF substrate 110 and the TFT substrate 120. The transparent electrode layer 141 on the TFT substrate 120 has slits 142 formed therein. Reaction monomers are added into the liquid crystal molecules 130. By applying a voltage and irradiating with a UV ray, the reaction monomers react to generate polymer chains 150, thereby making the liquid crystal molecules incline at a predetermined angle, so that a response speed of the liquid crystal molecules 130 is accelerated.
However, the transparent electrode layer 141 on the TFT substrate 120 has the slits 142. An electric field driving force is weaker at a position of the slits 42, resulting in a poor transmittance of the LCD panel 100 at the positions of the slits 142. In order to increase the transmittance of the PSVA mode LCD panel 100, a width of the slit 142 is required to be reduced to overcome the defect that the electric field driving force is weak at the positions of the slits 142. Nevertheless, this is limited by a capability of an exposer. If a predetermined width of the slit 142 is failed to be reached, the electric field intensity at the position of the slit 142 is insufficient, thereby causing the transmittance of the LCD panel 100 is not high.
Therefore, there is a need for an LCD panel and a manufacture method for the same to solve the problem existing in the prior art.